The present invention relates to step counting shoes, and relates more particularly to such an electronic step counting shoe which measures the user's body weight and the number of steps the user exercises, and calculates the gross amount of calorie the user consumes.
When to measure the weight of the body, a weighing machine is needed. However, it is not convenient to carry a weighing machine with oneself for use whenever desired. Further, when to count the number of steps one exercises, a step counter may be required. If one forgets to carry a step counter, one cannot conveniently and accurately count the number of steps during an exercise. Regular step counters for this purpose are to be fastened to a part of the body when exercising. These step counters are commonly induced to count the number of steps by vibration, therefore they cannot accurately count the number of steps when the user walks at a slow speed.
When one is overweight, it means having too much fat. If one has too much fat, excessive calorie has been accumulated in the body. The best way to consume calorie is to take bodily exercise. According to medical reports, about 2.0 calories per hour will be consumed. When walking at the speed of 4 kms/hour; 3.4 calories per hour will be consumed when walking at the speed of 6.4 kms/hour about 9.3 calories per hour will be consumed when walking at the speed of 8.5 kms/hour. However, it is difficult to count the consumption of calorie when exercising.